


Knuckleduster

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Close your eyes and come with me tonight (the mob au) [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Jamie mixes business and pleasure and nearly ruins everything





	Knuckleduster

**Author's Note:**

> Standard RPF disclaimer: not true, no offence, just for fun

Jamie is working when he gets the call, reviewing a dossier of documents on a drug deal when his latest phone rings. “Hello.”, he says calmly, doesn’t identify himself in any way but no one calls this number without knowing who it is.

“I need your services.”, and the voice on the other end is low but young, he can tell from the timbre and the pitch, a hint of an accent. “In Nashville.”

“Long way to solve a problem.”, Jamie says neutrally, flipping through numbers about Fentanyl trafficking to Winnipeg.

“Big problem.”, the person on the other line says.

“Who’s your target,”, Jamie says, voice remaining flat and neutral, like he’s discussing Dallas’ obnoxiously perfect weather.

“Check your phone.” Jamie taps through a few apps and finds himself looking at a photo of huh... Pekka Rinne. And he hmmms.

“25 up front. 25 when the job’s done.”, it’s a lot but Pekka’s a high level target, well known, high ranked in Nashville, he wants to get paid before he risks his men. That the client knew he had a business meeting in Nashville in the next week though he knows somethings about his target. 

“Done.”, the voice on the other end says.

He’s not surprised that money is wired to his account within moments of getting off the phone. And he needs to think about how to approach this, he has a personal dossier of high level operators in just about every major organized crime family in North America. And he’s looking at the paperwork he has on Rinne, and he laughs at his notation that Rinne likes to take in strays, Jamie can sympathize with that, he doesn’t date but sees hookers semi regularly, never the same one twice though, he’s careful. No major vices, no reports of the vicious temper possessed by say, Rask. He’s dependable, good at his job, has two sons, neither of them his by blood. He’s not sure why someone would want Rinne dead but he’s not paid to ask questions.

But he needs a break from staring at his intel so he tucks the paperwork away, closes the computer tabs and steps up to talk to Tyler who grins, “Hey boss man.”

He rolls his eyes at Tyler who offers him a beer, “Later.” And he focuses his eyes on the stage, Roope’s not on stage. “Private client?”

Tyler nods, “Miro’s on watch.” And Jamie nods, leaning back agains the bar, his favourite dancer may not be on stage but it’s still an enjoyable show, he’s only human after all. He’s talking to Tyler as they close the shop up for the night. Tyler’s excitedly telling a story about the dumb clients, they’d had a bachelorette party in and those are always high paying but dumb and gives Tyler plenty of stories of the pretty girls who want a piece of Tyler. The dancers tend to make a bit less money but they make it up in tips and alcohol sales.

Roope’s relaxing on one of the couches, dressed casually in jeans and a band t-shirt that he’s definitely seen Miro wear. “You ready?” And Roope nods, following Jamie out to his car. The sleek black truck blends in Dallas, nicer than most of the cars in West Dallas but not enough that it would alienate the people in the neighbourhood who are their best defence. And once they’re in the car, he can kiss Roope, pushing his hair behind his ears and nipping at his bottom lip.

“Fuck, Jamie.”, he breathes. “Take me home.”

And he raises an eyebrow, they’ve had a lot of conversations about whether home is Jamie’s carefully constructed bungalow or the two story house Roope shares with Esa, John, and Miro. And after Jamie had calmly but certainly pressed a house key into Roope’s hands he’d hope they were done having this conversation as Roope had looked at him, biting his lip with an “aw, shucks” smile that might as well have been Texas born and bred. “My place or yours?”, because the thing is he knows what space in Roope’s life he’s been allowed is because he’s never pushed never asked Roope for any more than he’s ever offered. A lot of people have had Roope in his life, Jamie seriously wonders how many have had his heart and maybe that makes him a fool but he’s ok with that.

“Yours.”, Roope says and Jamie is definitely a fool for Roope’s full body smile, the way it curves up and shines in his eyes and he’s seen the same smile just melt Miro at his coldest. So Jamie nods.

He drives them to his house, checks to make sure none of the alarms have been tripped before they head in. It’s three in the morning and all he wants to do is sleep but Roope lifts himself on the counter top and wraps his legs around Jamie’s waist pulling him in close to kiss. “You’re insatiable.”, he teases between kisses.

“Want you to fuck me.”, Roope breathes against his lips.

“Will I have been the only one today?”, Jamie asks, as though it matters, as though he’d ever turn Roope down and he shakes his head.

Jamie lifts him off the counter and leads him back to the bedroom. He doesn’t speak again until Roope is naked underneath him, and he bites his clavicle and he can’t mark him the way the way he wants so instead he gets lube on his fingers and says, “Think you can come on my fingers, baby?”

Roope nods, whining as Jamie drags his teeth over a nipple and presses a finger into him slowly, “Tell me.”

“Fuck.”, Roope curses, nodding desperately. “I had five private dances, three wanted to fuck.” Jamie nods, feeling Roope give way to the first finger.

Jamie curses, “You’re already fucking wet. When was the last time you got fucked.”

“1 AM. A businessman type. He wanted me to ride him. Decent dick.”, and Roope cuts himself off whining. “More.”, Roope says, rolling his hips and Jamie nods, easing a second finger in and watching as Roope fists the sheets. 

“Did it feel like this?”, Jamie whispers, curling his fingers in the way that always makes Roope scream and he does.

“Fuck, nothing like you.”, Roope curses, rolling his hips, cock hard and heavy and leaking against his stomach.

“What about the others?”, he asks dragging his fingers over the same spot. “You come for any of them?”

Roope nods, “Was thinking about you, how you’d fuck me if I danced for you.” And Jamie groans, fucking him harder, twisting his hand and Roope’s screaming through an orgasm. 

Jamie pulls his fingers out, ignoring the way Roope whines, fucking into him bare without much warning and Roope arches his back, crying out. “Jamie.”, he sobs and Jamie sets a punishing pace. It’s not that he’s unconcerned with Roope’s pleasure but it’s important to him get Roope off first, so he can surrender throughly to the feeling of Roope around him, the tight heat, the feeling of his thighs burning and the sound of skin on skin and then he’s grunting out Roope’s name and slumping over him. 

When Jamie pulls away, he slips two fingers back into Roope, reveling in the feel of his come in Roope, listens to him groan and says, “I need your help.”

And he doesn’t ask Roope for a lot, the trust in their relationship comes down to that fact. And Roope looks at him, squirming as Jamie fingers him. “I’ve got a job in Nashville for Miro but I’m gonna need your help to pull it off.”

Roope raises an eyebrow, the calculating look in his eye hampered by the way his mouth falls open as Jamie’s fingers work in him. “Yes.”, he whines.

He wakes up slowly, with Roope curled around him. 

Jamie sighs, stretching as he opens his eyes and jostling Roope awake, “Hey babe.”

“Hey.”

They’re leaving for Nashville the day after so the day was gonna be a lot of planning, leaving Rads and Tyler in charge, Esa on security, he’d just be taking Miro, a baby hitman with only a handful of kills under his belt, and Roope and he knows any boss who looks at Roope’s just gonna see Jamie’s favourite whore when faced with Roope’s wavy blonde hair and flirty winks, as far someone like Josi is concerned, Roope’s just the entertainment. And Jamie’s counting on that. 

When they land in Nashville they’re met by Josi and most people would think nothing of the way Josi’s carrying himself but it’s obvious to Jamie he’s exhausted, shoulders tense and bags under his eyes, he’s heard all sorts of rumours about power struggles in Nashville and Josi’s expression makes it clear the rumours at least had some degree of truth to it. Josi shakes his hand, “Jamie.”

“Roman. This is Miro. And Roope.” And he doesn’t introduce either of them by job but he sees Josi eyeing Roope up, his square jaw and lean frame and then Miro, all stoic expression and contained energy but Josi doesn’t seem to see either of them as a threat so that bodes well.

They’re staying at a hotel, non descript and bland, as interchangeable as all the hotels he stays for these things, Jamie and Roope in one room and Miro in an interconnected room next door. And Jamie’s glad to have most of his files on his phone now, remembers back on the day when all of these jobs were kept in paper files. Pekka Rinne’s entire life is spread out in front of him, everything from the fact that he likes his hookers blond and blue eyed to his rivalry with Tuukka Rask in Boston and none of it explains why someone called him to kill him.

Idly he wonders if Tukkaa commissioned the hit and he’s so focused on the information on his phone that he barely notices the knock on his door until the third knock and he drags himself off the bed to answer the door. Miro’s leaning on the door when Jamie finally opens it, “Miro.”

Miro nods and Jamie lets him in, “So I got the information you sent.”

“Yeah?”, Jamie says, wanting Miro’s analysis.

Miro sits down on the other bed, “You’re using Roope like he’s a fucking asset. Something that can be manipulated to serve your purposes.”

Jamie has to tamp down on the fury that flares in him at Miro’s words and he snarls, “He wanted in.”

“Right because he could definitely say no to his boyfriend who also happens to be his boss.”, Miro says, voice casual but not disinterested.

“Are you threatening me, Heiskanen?”, Jamie says.

Miro shrugs, “Never, boss.”

“Then you should mind your own goddamn business and get out of my sight.”, Jamie snaps, the fury and anger at the implication still curling heavy and angry.

“He’s got Pekka’s attention at the bar. Just so you know.”, Miro says, his usual calm expression sneering slightly before he walks out.

Jamie waits five minutes to get his anger under control and then walk down to the hotel bar. Miro had been rude but not lying, Roope’s sitting at the bar, snapback on backward holding his hair out of his face as he drinks a beer, one of Pekka Rinne’s hands resting on the bare skin of Roope’s forearm. Jamie clears his throat and Roope jumps and he sees Pekka lean back eyeing Jamie up and Roope winks at him.

“Think it’s time you came to bed.”, Jamie says, giving Roope’s shoulder a squeeze, a few shades too tight and he sees Roope shoot Pekka an apologetic glance.

“Rain check?”, Roope says teasingly.

Pekka nods, pulling away and looking back and Jamie smirks at him.

He keeps his hand on Roope’s shoulder, squeezing, the whole walk to their hotel room. “Fucking slut.”, he whispers in Roope’s ear.

He unlocks the door one handed and lets it slam close behind him before he shoves Roope back on the bed. “Yeah, you’d open your legs for anyone, wouldn’t you.” And he tugs Roope’s shirt over his head, and pins his hands above his head, “Stay.” And he gets Roope’s pants off next. Stripping his own clothes off is a very utilitarian measure, just getting naked before he reaches for a condom and his lube. “You’re mine.” And he drinks in the way Roope whines, spreading his legs wider, to give Jamie more room to work with, each press with his fingers drawing a quiet whine from Roope. “You’d have fucked him tonight if I asked you too.”

And Jamie’s working in the second finger when his own words hit him like a punch to the gut but he shakes it off, scissoring his fingers enough to work a third in and it’s not the most gentle but Roope’s always liked it rough and he’s gasping and begging Jamie to fuck him and it’s all Jamie can do not to thrust balls deep immediately as soon as he gets the condom on. But he doesn’t wait long, “Want someone to remind you who you belong to.” And Roope’s ass yields and he thrusts hard, Roope keening. “Did you get yourself ready for Pekka or for me?”

“For you, fuck, for you.”, Roope says fisting the sheets and fuck that’s so hot. He raises himself on his knees for better leverage and wraps a hand around Roope’s dick so every thrust from Jamie pushes his cock into Jamie’s fist and he’s making little breathy gasping noises and Jamie wants to bite wants to mark wants to have and the slap of ass against thigh is suddenly drowned out by Roope screaming as he comes, and Jamie digs his nails into Roope’s thighs, fucks hard a few more times before he can’t fight the curl of arousal anymore and he’s coming.

He pulls away slow, Roope whining at the loss and Jamie slumps back, “Fuck.”

“Told you it would be hot.”, Roope says, with a satisfied grin.

Jamie laughs, “Hot and now hopefully Pekka now thinks you’re willing to risk my anger.”, Jamie says. And his own words about how Roope would have fucked Pekka that night if Jamie had asked him to come rushing back to him and he shakes his head out, trying to shake loose the ugly guilty feeling that comes coiling back and instead he gets up, goes hunting for a washcloth to wipe down Roope’s stomach. Roope grins, pulling him down for a kiss and letting his legs spread again.

Jamie rolls his eyes. “Insatiable.”, he says fondly.

The meeting is simple, more a meeting of equals than of competitors which is important. Nashville’s had power struggles but he sees Josi at least try to relax a little bit as they talk, a chat about briefing up some trafficking lines and he can see a guy lingering in the corner, shorter than he’s used to lean and kind of sharp and he’s watching Pekka and finally Jamie identifies him as Juuse Saros, one of Pekka’s adopted sons and Saros looks up at him and winks before focusing back in on Pekka and he wants to have Roope in his lap but the plan requires he not be there though. Miro is however, and when they filter out after the meeting he pretends he doesn’t see Miro palm a room key into Pekka’s hand.

The silencers they get are extremely high quality, from South America, cartel shit, which means the only sign that Miro’s completed the job is a quiet pop that could probably be passed off as a champagne bottle. They leave that night. The suspicion will fall on him of course but that’s part of the point, everyone knows Nashville is in no position to retaliate and besides it’s easy enough to let people believe Pekka just got caught in a lover’s quarrel. The other twenty five thousand is in his account by the time they land in Dallas.

And they settle back into a routine in Dallas, until Sidney Crosby and some of his associates come by and a visit from Sidney Crosby is never good. Jamie worked with him once and he can confirm he really is the best in the world and if he wants to work with Jamie then this is a very good business opportunity. Sidney Crosby’s help represents several million dollars of growth. 

He and Roope are in bed, Jamie’s nipping at his neck and he kisses over a subtle red mark that have faded by the time they get out of bed for dinner and Jamie exhales, “Crosby is coming to town, wants to talk about some business. I want you to show him a good time. Compliments of the house.”

And Roope shifts, not away from Jamie but he shifts nonetheless and he smiles flirtatiously, “Oh of course.”

Jamie nods, “Thank you.”

Crosby has an aw shucks Canadian sweetness to him that is countered by the fact that he doesn’t actually seem to be human, more a machine than the good Nova Scotia boy he projects and it’s that good Nova Scotia boy facade that Jamie gets in the meeting. A discussion about drugs (Pittsburgh needs more heroin, Mexican suppliers drying up), fraud (Rads has a friend in Pittsburgh who know computers), guns (the war between Pittsburgh and Philly will probably never end) but Jamie thinks they’ve made some headway while “Zenya” and Rads catch up in Russian and Crosby smiles a polite Canadian smile and excuses them for dinner.

They’re only gonna be in Dallas for 24 hours which gives Jamie less time than he’d like to think things through but Crosby’s a legend and he thinks it’s worth it. They meet early the next morning and Jamie agrees to the terms, registers a little love bite near Crosby’s shoulder and tamps down the feeling of jealousy that surges and they shake hands. Jamie smiling politely.

Roope swings by after his shift and he looks at Jamie, wide eyed and biting his lip and with all the affected sexuality he sees with clients and something coils ugly in his stomach and Jamie can’t remember the last time he felt remorse, maybe when he and Tyson left Kelowna. But he steps back into his office and Roope follows, closing the door behind him. And Jamie wasn’t hard when he knocked but as Roope drops to his knees his dick takes a rapid interest and he plucks at Jamie’s zipper and Jamie should stop this but Roope’s looking up at him through his lashes and the guilt coiling in Jamie’s stomach gets supersede by arousal when Roope gets his mouth on his dick and he groans, tangling his fingers in Roope’s hair as he pulls back, tonguing at the head of Jamie’s dick, licking precome from the slit and bobbing up and down and Jamie groans, his hips rolling forward, pushing his dick further into Roope’s mouth and he hollows his cheeks and sucks and Jamie comes over his tongue with a gasp of Roope’s name.

Roope stands up, adjusting himself in his jeans and wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and tucks Jamie back into his jeans. And then he leaves. And Jamie asks Tyler where he is when he leaves the office. Tyler raises an eyebrow, “He left with Miro?”

Jamie frowns, the coil in his stomach coming back and Miro’s words from Nashville come rushing back and Jamie feels sick with himself. Of course after that it’s easy to notice that Roope’s treating him like a client, flirty smiles a little more hollow, only noticed because Jamie knows Roope like he knows himself.

Miro’s giving him the closest thing to a dirty look that Miro’s stoicism allows and every time Jamie tries to talk to Roope, Miro or Esa gets in the way and John shakes his head when Jamie tries to follow.

It takes a week for him to find a good time to corner Roope, Miro off with Tyler at a gambling enterprise, John and Esa working floor security so when Roope leaves one of the VIP rooms Jamie is right there. And Roope flinches and fuck Jamie fucked up he fucked up so bad.

“Roope.”, he says, quietly, “Can we talk?”

Roope nods, follows him back to his office.

It’s Roope who talks first, “I can’t do this. I thought ..”. He pauses, “I can have sex with your business associates. I can’t do it while I’m in love with you. I misunderstood what we were and I’m sorry.”

And fuck, Roope shouldn’t be apologizing to anyone, let alone Jamie and Jamie interrupts him. “You didn’t misunderstand. I should never have asked that of you. I’m in love with you and I treated you like you were nothing. I fucked up. But if you’ll have me back...”

Roope looks at him and he sighs, “Jamie...”

Jamie’s shoulder sag, he probably deserves that but Roope keeps talking, “I love you. It’s terrifying. But I want... I want to try.”

Jamie nods and steps forward, taking a second pause and then waiting, he needs Roope to make the first move, “Tell me you want this.”

“I want you. Always.”, Roope says as he tugs him in kissing him desperately.

“Move in with me.”, Jamie blurts out between kisses. “You already have a key, let’s make this real.”

“I... yeah. Yeah, I will.”, Roope says laughing a little hysterically. 

When Miro sees them together later his eyes narrow but Roope just smiles at him and he relaxes at least a little bit.


End file.
